What It Takes (Boku no Hero Academia Fanfiction)
by Star-S2002
Summary: In a world where people wish to be heroes, no one would ever want to become a police officer. Only those with weak or no quirks at all chose that profession. "I'll prove everyone wrong. Even a police officer can win against a hero and they can also beat villains." "...And even a criminal can become a hero."
1. Prologue

In world where everyone wants to be either a hero or a villain, no one would ever consider the profession of a police officer. Only those who are quirkless or have weak quirks consider this career...those people are filled with hopelessness and want to be close to being a hero as much as possible, even if it means just taking the captured villains from the heroes.

"I'll prove everyone wrong." I said to myself and my eyes glowed darkly. "Even a police officer can beat a villain..."

"And a criminal can be a hero."

-0-0-0-0

"WOW! THE BEAUTIFUL, NEWBIE OF THE HERO ASSOCIATION, MT. LADY, HAS STOPPED THE THIEF FROM GOING WILD! LET'S GO ASK HER SOME QUE-" The girl heard enough and walked past the television store. People were chattering excitedly about the new hero and the girl frowned, unhappy.

Her black hair was tied into a high pony tail so her hair stopped below her shoulder blades and some baby hair stuck to her forehead. Her eyes were dark red, filled with anger, but when she blinked, it changed to hazel brown. She wore the girl's school uniform of a public, local school named Azuma. It was a plain white blouse, a dark blue, school skirt that stopped on her knees, ankle-high white socks, and black shoes.

"Heroes this, heroes that... Bleh, they're not that amazing. She can become gigantic? Wow, so awesome! Huh? A police officer captured a villain just with a stun gun? Can't they be cooler? Heroes are much better, police officers shouldn't exist." Her muttering continued all the way to her school. She stated this with a murderous aura and her mouth in a angered snarl. Many glanced her way and immediately beamed with a smile, but only four people greeted her.

"Hey, Hiro!"

"Morning, Azumi-chan!"

"Yo, Azumi, we're going to have career counselling later this lunch so there are no afternoon classes."

"Azu-kun, did you see the new hero on tv? Isn't Mt. Lady so cool?!" Azumi Hiro gave everyone a happy smile. The anger in her face had gone away.

"Morning, Takahashi-kun, Mako-chan, Kirihito, Ki-san! And, Ki-san, aren't all heroes cool?"

The five conversed with each other until the bell rang.

*time skippu*

It was lunch time now and the teacher was calling for career counselling. One by one until there were only two girls left waiting outside to be called in the classroom.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Azumi glanced to the girl sitting beside her. She had grey and black hair which was messily tousled and bright yellow, cat-like eyes. Her striking features goes along with her tanned complexion, unlike Azumi's pale skin. She was grinning widely from ear to ear.

Azumi sighed, yet a small smile tingled her lips, "Mikan, what is it?"

Takashi Mikan giggled in response, "you have such an awesome quirk, Hiro, but why that career?" She pointed down at Azumi's paper. There were three choices for a career, only the first was written.

Azumi countered back, "why the same career then, Mikan?"

Takashi immediately brightened and she began to ramble on, seemingly forgetting the question she asked, "come on, Hiro! Best buds stick together remember?! HEY, HEY, HEY, BIRDS OF THE SAME FEATHER MUST FLOCK TOGETHER! RIGHT?! RIGHT?!" Azumi groaned as she covered her ears.

"Ugh, I'm not an annoying bird like you, Mikan...please be quiet. I can't hear the te-"

"Azumi Hiro." The teacher called from inside the classroom.

"SHUSH, HIRO, YOU ARE CALLED. YOU HAVE TO GO, GO, GO!" Takashi grabbed Azumi by the collar and the latter's eyes widened.

"No, no, don't you dare-!" And whoosh! Takashi threw Azumi into the classroom.

The teacher, Hiroshima Satou who has a water controlling quirk, jumped from his seat when one of his brilliant students flew in face first in front of his desk.

"H-H-H-Hiro-san, don't surprise me like that!" Azumi groaned from the floor.

"Sorry, sensei, Mikan got overexcited again and-" Hiroshima snickered as Azumi explained.

After everyone was now settled, Azumi sat in a chair in front of Hiroshima. The teacher took the paper and his eyes widened in shock.

"H-Hiro-san, are you sure? With a quirk like yours, I'm sure you'd-" Azumi cut him off with a nod.

"Yep, Sensei. That's who I want to be three years from now. Nothing you say will change my mind."

Hiroshima crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair, "May I ask why, Hiro-san?"

Azumi began to explain, "as you've know, my adoptive parents are both police officers. They inspired me to become one so thats why. There is no other reason." The teenager gave her best smile, oblivious that Hiroshima saw through her fake smile.

Yet instead of pushing it, the teacher sighed, "I see. The police academy will have their entrance exam in a few weeks, I give you the best of luck." As he stood, Azumi stood as well and the two shook hands. "It was a pleasure for teaching you for the past three years, Azumi Hiro."

"To you, as well, sensei."

-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Yea, sorry. I sorta changed it to fit the story line. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Let us congratulate the new recruits who passed the entrance exam for this year's police academy!" A man of his early fifties announces on the podium and gestures to the twenty young teenagers behind him. 80 percent of them looked downright miserable, 10 percent was too overexcited, and that last 10 percent pretended not to know the other 10 percent.

Although the man announced it so enthusiastically, only few had come to watch the ceremony; most just glanced their way or simply ignored them altogether. Those who joined included the crying parents of Azumi Hiro, Azumi Mitsuko and Azumi Light.

 _Ugh...why do they have to be in the front?_ Hiro thought as her face burned in embarrassment. Glaring beside her joyful parents was Takashi Mikan's mother, Takashi Airi. If glares could kill, Azumi Hiro would be dead already.

"OH MY LOLLIPOPS! DID YA HEAR THAT, HIRO?! WE PASSED, WE PASSED, WE PASSED!" Mikan squealed a little too loudly in Hiro's right ear.

Hiro sighed, "Yes, I can hear perfectly, Mikan. Can you just..." She lightly shoved Mikan away from her now ringing ear. "...move far away from me, please?"

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms, "Awww, don't be such a pouty wouty little thing, Hiro. Our dreams are going to come true after three years and we'll show those heroes that police officers are much more awesomer than they are!" A boy with purple hair scoffed beside Mikan. His eyes were electric blue and his lips looked to be in an everlasting scowl.

He said, "hey, cuckoo head, there's no such thing as 'awesomer'. And why don't you look at reality for a second, huh? Police officers will never be better than the heroes. We're just..." The boy kicked an imaginary can with his left foot. "...the garbage crew who takes the left over and throws the battered villains behind bars."

Mikan's smile faltered and tears sprang up in her eyes. She glanced at Hiro and asked, "that's not true, right, Hiro? We beat up the bad guys too, right?"

The boy sighed, "hey, I was just being realistic. Heroes will always be way above the food chain. I didn't mean to make you...uh..." His mouth went dry at Hiro's deadly glare. Her brown eyes morphed into red irises and her lips formed a thin line.

"Matsubara Atsushi, correct?" Said boy dumbly nodded. Chills ran up his spine at Hiro's kind, yet murderous smile. "First, make Mikan cry again and you'll regret ever speaking. Two, police officers are not a garbage crew. And lastly, heroes are never always at the top of the food chain. They win and they lose, just like everyone else. Insult my parents and those hard-working police officers again and I will end you, got that?" Atsushi immediately nodded and looked away. His legs felt like jelly at that moment.

This, of course, went unnoticed by those watching at the podium.

Hiro then turned to her pouting friend. "And you are absolutely right, Mikan. What he said isn't true and we will definitely beat up some bad guys." She said this while casting a glare at the sweating Atsushi.

Mikan squealed happily, tears in her eyes gone. "OF COURSE! WE'LL BECOME THE BEST OUT THERE AND WE WILL OUTRANK ALL THOSE WEAK-ASS HEROES!"

Loud, shocking gasps were heard from both the audience and the other recruits. Hiro just face-palmed.

"RIGHT, HIRO?!" The black haired girl again face-palmed.

"Mikan, please just shut up."

After the ceremony, the old man went to congratulate the parents of the recruits who passed. Before the police officers could scold Mikan, she used her quirk, which was called Owl Form 01, and flew away. Her black and grey hair turned into feather, her eyes became more pronounced, her arms became feathered wings, and her feet became claws. Other than that, she looked like a human bird.

"Wow!"

"WAIT, I KNOW THAT QUIRK! ISN'T KING EAGLE LIKE THAT AS WELL?"

"ITS TAKASHI OHIRA'S DAUGHTER, TAKASHI MIKAN!"

"No way, she wants to be a police officer?! What a waste of her quirk!"

Hiro growled in distaste at the random exclamations and Atsushi, who was standing behind her, shivered as a cold wind blew past. The girl wanted to be done with this and go home, but her parents called out to her. Goosebumps prickled her skin as Mikan's mom glared at her.

"Hiro, sweetie!" Hiro scrunched her nose at her dad's baby calling.

"Dad, I'm 13. Don't call me that." Light laughed and messed up her neat pony tail.

"Of course, sweetie. Now, this here is Garou. He was my mentor when I was your age. He'll be taking care of you and your classmates from now on." Hiro grumbled under her breath, but shut up at Mitsuko's forced smile.

"Thank you for your care then, Garou-sensei." Hiro politely spoke and stretched out her hand for him to shake. Garou smiled and shook her hand.

Garou, although in his fifties, still looked handsome. He had midnight black hair which was combed neatly to the side and kind, yellow eyes. There were no sign of wrinkles at all.

Light laughed. "Your quirk is as amazing as ever, Garou." The man smiled.

"Of course, illusions are my best weapon yet." As stated, Garou's quirk is Imagery which meant he can make illusions of anything, but only within a 15 meter radius. His quirk goes well whenever capturing a low time thief or villain.

Hiro nodded in agreement. "Yea, using that quirk is much better than punching through villains and giving an idiotic smile." The adults furrow their brows and looked down at the teenager.

Takashi Airi spat, "Are you insulting the great hero, All Might?"

Hiro gave her a big smile. "Did I say something weird again, Takashi-san? My apologies. I always speak before I think."

Airi flushed. "I-uhm-...i-its alright, child." Garou scratched his head while Light and Mitsuko exchanged worried glances.

*time skip...everyone is going home now*

The Azumi family were walking back to their apartment complex. When the parents were sure that they were alone in the streets, they glared down at Hiro.

Hiro looks down at her feet. "I know what you're going to say, but I'm not apologizing. I meant what I said."

Mitsuko frowns. "I understand, Hiro, but still...they don't know what happened to you, okay? Don't take it out on other people."

Light nods, sighing. "If you keep doing that, you'll end up like your father." Mitsuko gasps and Light groans. "Hiro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." The ground shook and the wind picked up. Their clothes fluttered alog the air.

Hiro glares up at Light, her eyes black. "Don't ever talk about my father."

The atmosphere was tense as they continued walking home. They all slept with disturbed thoughts in their mind, except Hiro. She stayed awake, looking up at her dark ceiling.

"I'll prove them wrong, dad... Don't worry." Her eyes then fluttered close and she fell asleep.

The next day began the training for the recruits; it was also the same day that the others realized that it wasn't just Mikan who had an amazing quirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Thank you for reading. Please comment down your thoughts and tell me what you thought about it.**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **~Star**_


	3. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
